Love's Reflection
by The Collins Mausoleum
Summary: Maggie is possessed by a spirit from Quentin's past. The story is written as if it were an early dramatic reading in the Big Finish audio range.


Voice-over

_The sun shines gloriously over Collinwood. Most of the family are in Boston. Unbeknownst to the two remaining occupants, the cheerful birdsong is a portent of a coming storm. _

I found Maggie in the East Wing, staring into the empty room that led to the world we called Parallel Time.

Quentin-What are you thinking about, Darling?

Maggie-Oh, you…

Quentin-Is that all?

Maggie-(laughs) You really do know me all, too well don't you, Quentin Collins?

Quentin-(laughs) I really do; now tell me what's on your mind?

Maggie-I was thinking about Barnabas.

Quentin-(his mood dims) Maggie, try not to think about him.

Maggie-I do try, Quentin, but it's so hard not to. The thought of him lost in that other time…

Quenrtin-Yes, that strange and intriguing world, Parallel Time.

Maggie-I think we had a romance going for a while before he left, but he ran so hot and cold. Now he's gone.

Quentin-And we have each other.

Maggie-Yes we do! (We hear the sound of a gentle kiss). Quentin?  
Quentin-Yes?

Maggie-Is what we have together a betrayal?  
Quentin-Of course not. Barnabas would be happy for us (uncertainly). It's destiny (with false bravado).

Maggie- How can you be sure?

I reached out for her hand showing her the pitchfork brand, identical to the one on mine.

Quentin-Because of these! The marks that bind us together!

Cue Dark Shadows theme

Maggie's mood brightened considerably when I suggested that we take a drive along the coast to Boothbay. The convertible ambled along towards the tourist town.

Quentin-So what's on the agenda?

Maggie- How about shopping?

Quentin-Now how did I know that's what you'd want to do?

Maggie-Oh, Quentin, you'll enjoy it. I know this fabulous row of shops along the waterfront. You never know what you'll find!

Quentin (with mock gloominess) Sounds exciting!

Maggie-Alright, then Mr. Collins, what would you like to do?

Quentin-Oh nothing I can think of at the moment. Shopping sounds like a grand way to spend the afternoon.

Maggie-Whatever would I do without you?  
Quentin-Carry your own parcels for one!

Maggie-Oh you brute!

We drove in silence for a bit attending to the sounds of the ocean and the late spring wind as it whipped through our hair (we hear the ocean and wind, perhaps some gulls. After a bit the car decelerates and parks). It was the typical tourist trap, rows of shops selling items identical to those in any other tourist area, the only difference, these bore the distinction of being from Maine. Aunt Mary could have her coffee in a mug that proudly proclaimed that she, or a loved one, had been to Boothbay Harbor, Maine! Uncle Bob could down a shot from a glass proudly sporting a lobster. Maine flags abounded, and every merchant was kindly willing to provide you with film and batteries, at nearly twice the price it would cost you at home. Nearly as abundant were the restaurants and pubs. Most specialized in seafood. Even the lone Italian restaurant had a long list of seafood pasta dishes proudly displayed on a chalkboard hanging next to the smiling image of a portly chef painted onto a cutout of plywood.

Maggie ignored all of these establishments, seeking out the rarer antique shops and boutiques. Most of the items that would catch her eye were priced far beyond the means of a governess.

Maggie-Oh look! Let's go in there! (sound of a door opening). OOOH how do you think this would look on me?  
Quentin-Groovy, my dear! Are the batteries extra?

Maggie-Oh you! Is it that bad?

Quentin-You know I never went in for all those psychedelic colors, so my opinion is biased. But, yes I think it's hideous.

Maggie-And what would you have said if I'd bought it?

Quentin-I'd have said it looked radiant on you and emphasized the color of your eyes.

Maggie-Note to self, Quentin Collins' wardrobe opinions are not to be trusted. OH LOOK!

Quentin-What is it?

Maggie-A hand mirror. It's gorgeous.

Quentin-Dear Lord!

Maggie-What's wrong?  
Quentin-Oh nothing. It...it just looks identical to another I'd seen before.  
Maggie-(annoyed) Obviously it didn't have a positive effect on you!

Quentin-No, it's very beautiful, it...it just took me by surprise. It belonged to someone I was close to.

Maggie-(softening) Someone special?  
Quentin-Yes, but our relationship was…stormy to say the least.

Maggie-Well whether it brings back pleasant memories or not, I think it's lovely and I'm buying it!

The merchant obligingly and carefully wrapped the mirror up in brown paper and placed it delicately into an ornate shopping bag. Maggie beamed as she received her treasure, not entrusting me to carry it for her. We spent the rest of the morning meandering in and out of shops, but Maggie made no further purchases. Although she considered the looking glass a bargain, it had put a huge dent into her discretionary fund.

Quentin-Are you hungry?  
Maggie-Starving! Where do you want to eat?

Quentin-Well money is no object, my dear, but these tourist traps are often disappointing. I know a place that's off the beaten track a bit. It's definitely no frills dining, but the food is superb, and the price is right. There's a shortcut that runs across the beach. It might be a tad chilly though. There's a breeze coming off the ocean.  
Maggie-I'm game! And I believe we can find a way for you to warm me up!

We trekked arm in arm across the sand to the little shack that served as an eatery. My hand itched. I resisted the urge to scratch or even look at it. In spite of the euphoria I felt, I was disturbed by the pitchfork brand and its odd disappearance and resurgence. I searched my memory in vain for information which I knew was there, somewhere, hidden in my brain. It was like that part of my mind was concealed in a dense fog. Maggie sensed my mood and tensed a bit.

Maggie-Darling, what's wrong?

Quentin-Oh nothing.

Maggie-You can't fool me, Quentin. Something's bothering you.

Quentin-The brand. What do you think it means?  
Maggie-I think it means we are meant to be together!

Quentin-I wish I could be sure.

Maggie-Let me ask you this, then. Is there anything you can do about it?  
Quentin-No.

Maggie-Are you happy?  
Quentin-Very much so.

Maggie-Then why fight it? Joy is a rare thing in Collinsport. I've learned that when it comes your way, you don't question it. You just thank whatever power sent it to you and pray that it's not taken away. Now I think that's the place you were raving about. Can we go in and enjoy a scrumptious lunch? I'm starving.

I agreed with a nod and held the door for her as we entered the slightly seedy looking pub. They claimed to have the best crab cakes in Maine. I was never tempted to disagree. While we waited for our order, Maggie unpacked her hand mirror and gazed at her reflection.

Maggie-You know, I have no idea why I bought this. It's beautiful, but I'm not usually the sort of person that goes in for this type of thing. It was really quite an extravagant purchase. I mean I have the dresser mirror in my room at Collinwood, and I have a number of compacts. When would I really need to use this?

Quentin-You can probably return it for store credit, exchange it for something else.

Maggie-Oh, no I couldn't…

I bit my lip to restrain myself from speaking up further about the purchase. I tried to banish some vague fears from my mind. For the first time, it occurred to me to wonder how Maggie could have afforded it. I'd not overheard the transaction, but it must have been brief. My interest in the store had been cursory at best, and it had not taken me long to wander about and find my way back to Maggie. By then she'd already purchased it. More disturbing, unless I was mistaken, I'd seen that mirror before. The gold-plated frame with inset pearls was identical to one I'd given as a gift many years ago.

Her name was Kara Devine, and she was an up-and-coming singer at one of the prestigious clubs in New Orleans. I knew my way around most of the establishments on Bourbon Street, so it was not very difficult or expensive to finagle a trip backstage to her dressing room.

Quentin-Miss Devine?

Kara-Let me guess. You've heard me sing, you find me enchanting, and you simply have to get to know me by offering a drink. That is, if you're a gentleman. If you are not a gentleman, if you are a scoundrel, you then you would like to have more than a drink with me. Either way, a drink is the first step. Have I summed up your agenda so far?

Quentin-I take it you've had admirers accost you backstage before.

Kara-Many times Mr.?

Quentin-Collins, Quentin Collins.

Kara-Ah, Mr. Quentin Collins, I'm Kara Devine. Are you a gentleman or a scoundrel?  
Quentin-A bit of both, Miss Devine.

Kara-Well I could use a drink. Will you buy me one?

Quentin-I'd be delighted to.

Kara-I need you to know I don't normally accept drinks from admirers, be they gentlemen, scoundrels, or some obscure hybrid. But there's something about you; I feel a connection.

Quentin-I felt the same way when I saw you on stage tonight. You sing, dare I say it, divinely.

Kara-Hence the name. I wasn't born with it.

Quentin-Ah, an alias.  
Kara-Um, we call them stage names, Mr. Collins. It makes us seem a little more respectable.

Quentin-So what is your real name?  
Kara-Kara Devine. That's the real me. The butterfly that emerged from the cocoon left the chrysalis of her old life behind. The name I was born with is utterly boring. I was not consulted about it; it was chosen for me. So I feel no obligation to use it. Do you mind going to the Kit Kat?

Quentin-Not at all. Any particular reason?

Kara-It's one of the few clubs where no one will care who I am, and I want some privacy tonight.

She offered me her arm and we made our way to the club, jockeying between tourists and drunken carousers who ambled along Bourbon Street. Along the way, I marveled at my willingness to give her my real name. I'd been using aliases for some time. There was something about her that compelled me to be open and honest with her.

Kara-Marco, table for two please, in the back.

Quentin-I take it you come here often.  
Kara-Yes, quite often, to meet my manager. I assure you, I do not routinely come here with admirers.

Quentin-Well now, I feel special.

Kara-You should.

Quentin-So how long will you be in New Orleans?

Kara-I'm not sure, but I don't think it will be long. I just recorded a song, "I'm Searching for a Man with a Heart of Gold." We have high hopes it will get airplay and propel me to bigger and better things.

Quentin-Bigger and better than New Orleans?  
Kara-New Orleans is a nice place to start, but I have bigger ambitions.

Quentin-Oh and what are those?  
Kara-To conquer the world, Mr. Collins. To have every person know me through my music, my movies, and who knows, perhaps even books.

Quentin-Quentin, please. I had no idea you were an actress and a writer.

Kara-I'm not, yet. But I will be, Quentin. Keep an eye on the billboards. This face will be on it.

I was both amused and enchanted by her vanity and confidence. We passed the rest of the evening pleasantly and agreed to see each other again for dinner. That date led to a second, and a third. Soon we were an item, and her single had sold a million copies and had earned a gold record. I gave her the mirror to commemorate the milestone. It was not extravagantly expensive, but it wasn't a tawdry dime store item either. It was the last time I'd see her for quite a while. She was embarking on a long tour to promote the hit song.

Maggie-Quentin! You were a million miles away!

Quentin-Oh, I'm sorry, Maggie.

Maggie-Penny for your thoughts!

Quentin-I was just thinking about how lucky we are.

Maggie-Good answer. I'm not sure if it is an honest one, but it's a good answer.

We finished our meal and drove back to Collinwood. Maggie was very quiet and spent the time absentmindedly gazing into the mirror. When we pulled into the driveway she told me she intended to spend the rest of the afternoon preparing lessons for David. Even after all this time she still felt daunted by the task of educating the bright but difficult boy. I dug out some of Kara's old records reminisced while drinking some brandy.

After dinner, I made my way to the Parallel Time Room in the East Wing, ostensibly to see if I could find any hint about Barnabas' fate. I found Maggie there watching her doppelganger rifle through a drawer. Her Quentin came in, startling her.

_Maggie-Oh, Quentin, I was looking for some stationery. I wanted to acknowledge some of the wedding gifts we've received._

_Quentin-Now Maggie, you know I don't like finding you in here!_

_Maggie-I'm sorry Quentin; I just didn't know where to find..._

_Quentin-It's all right, Maggie. I'm not angry. It's just, well in future I'd prefer it if you'd ask me or Hoffman where to find what you need. I don't want this room disturbed!_

_Maggie-(Hurt) Very well, Quentin.  
Quentin-Maggie, I'm sorry. Come here. Hey, don't cry. I'm not sure my insurance covers that kind of a flood._

_Maggie-I've just felt so distant from you. _

_Quentin-I can't explain it all. I just want my memories of her locked away in here so that we can be together, freely in the rest of the house._

_Maggie-All right if that's how you want it (They kiss)._

_Quentin-Come on, Maggie, let's go (we hear them leave)._

Maggie-Do you think that their love, their marriage is a sign that we are destined to be together?  
Quentin-I don't believe in destiny, Maggie. We make our own futures.  
Maggie-Just as they are, that other you and me?  
I held her close to me. I couldn't explain that the Quentin in that time was not an alternate version of me. He represents a future that might have been, if not for Charles Delaware Tate's portrait. He's no more my counterpart than the Chris of that time is. Both are descendents of my doppelganger, who is no doubt long dead and in his grave. Was his marriage happier than mine? I couldn't know for sure, but his descendant bore his name. In that reality, Chris was a Collins not a Jennings. And their Quentin was my counterpart's namesake. In Egypt, I'd seen scarab beetles trapped in amber. They were timeless, motionless, and unchanging, much like me. Oh I could move about in the world, but in terms of time, I was as stuck as the scarab.

Quentin-They don't appear to be very happily married. They seem to quarrel an awful lot. Today seems to be the exception.

Maggie-Hopefully we'll be happier! I think I'm ready for bed.

That night I dreamt of Kara. She was resplendent as usual, always dressing as if she were heading off to a ball. She was beaming as she ran into my arms.

Kara-Quentin, I have the most FABULOUS news!

Quentin-Oh and what's got you so excited?

Kara-"I'm Searching for a Man with a Heart of Gold" hit NUMBER ONE last night! It took a fast climb and claimed the top spot!

Quentin-That's fabulous! Shall we celebrate tonight?  
Kara-Oh yes, we simply MUST. This is an event that MUST be celebrated at Pierre's for sure!

Quentin-By all means.

Kara-It means it's onward and upwards for me Quentin. Nothing but the best. I'm off on a 6-month tour tomorrow!

That was how I learned that we would be separated. Kara was a free spirit who would not be tied down. I was well aware that I was being used and taken for granted, but I didn't mind. She was fun to be with and filled my time-weary life with a bit of excitement. It should also be noted that I was not strictly faithful to her. Ours was a flexible arrangement. We didn't flaunt our other lovers, but I'm fairly certain she had them, as I did. If she didn't have anyone else, she certainly didn't demand exclusivity from me. It was on this day, the eve of her first whirlwind tour, that I purchased the mirror. I presented it to her at Pierre's, between the appetizer and the entrée.

Kara-Oh it's simply FABULOUS, darling! Thank you! I'll take it with me on tour and use it for my makeup each and every night! You know I'm going to miss you terribly! I tried to have Carter allow me to bring you along, but he said it really wouldn't be feasible. Besides, I'll be FRIGHTFULLY busy travelling, rehearsing, and performing. There simply wouldn't be time for us. You'd be frightfully bored.  
Quentin-Don't worry, Kara; I'll find some way to keep myself amused while you're away.

Kara-Oh, I'll miss you TERRIBLY. I'll call you every day and write to you as well.

Kara and I spoke on the phone twice and exchanged one letter.

The next morning Maggie favored me enthusiastically with a kiss.  
Maggie-Quentin, you simply MUST take me shopping!

Quentin-Shopping? Didn't we just go shopping yesterday?  
Maggie-No, silly, that wasn't shopping. That was antiquing; it's a whole other animal! No shopping is for necessities! I need a whole NEW wardrobe. I'm so tired of these drab rags I've been wearing.

Quentin-Now Maggie, I've always liked your choice in clothes. They're tasteful and trendy.

Maggie-Trendy? Quentin, you have ABSOLUTELY no taste in clothing! They are drab, boring, and utterly out of fashion! No, I want to replace the whole closetful.

Quentin-And what about money? A governess does not make a princess' allowance.

Maggie-I have money saved from Pop's life insurance, and there's the rent on the house.  
Quentin-I thought that was your nest egg for a rainy day.

Maggie-Oh pooh! In case you haven't noticed, it's pouring outside, and I'm in the mood for an omelet. Now are you going to be a gentleman and come with me, or will you be a scoundrel and make me go by myself? I'm famished! Why not take me out to eat first?

Quentin-All right, we can stop by the coffee shop.

Maggie-I thought we might grab a slice of toast and a glass of juice before we leave and have brunch in Bangor. I need to stop at the bank and get some money.

I was puzzled by Maggie's odd behavior. Normally, she placed relatively little importance on clothing. True, she did buy a new wardrobe before coming to work at Collinwood, but that was because she felt intimidated by the family. Elizabeth insisted that everyone dress for dinner. Maggie had felt a tad frumpy even in some of the nicer clothes she owned. She was accustomed to dressing for nothing more formal than a night at the Blue Whale or the occasional a church service. She'd bought a few outfits that made her feel like she could fit in, but they were sensible and far from frivolous. This new attitude towards style and fashion was totally out of character for her. I winced at the amount of money she withdrew from the bank. She gave me a devil-may-care smile and motioned me to the car.

Maggie-I'm in the mood for champagne!

Quentin-I think they only serve that for brunch on Sundays.

Maggie-Maine can be so provincial. In New Orleans you can find a champagne brunch every day!

Quentin-Why did you bring up New Orleans!?

Maggie-Why not? It's true.  
Quentin-Yes, but why that city?

Maggie-I don't know, it's just the one that popped into my mind.

Quentin-Have you ever been there?

Maggie-Of course…not. No, I've never been there.

Quentin-Maggie, are you feeling all right?  
Maggie-NEVER BETTER! Why do you ask?  
Quentin-You just don't seem to be yourself. You've never been one for shopping, at least not the kind of expedition you're planning today.

Maggie-Then maybe that's the OLD Maggie. Maybe I'm fed up with being put upon! I need someone who will take care of me for a change.

Quentin-Put upon?

Maggie-Yes, all my life. I gave up my dreams for college to take care of my Pop. Then Joe Haskell turned out to be a baby basket case. Maybe I've just decided that it's time to put me, Maggie Evans, first. Is the new Maggie not to your liking?

Quentin-I never said that. It just took me by surprise.

Maggie-It's taken me by surprise too, Quentin. Honestly, I didn't go to bed saying, tomorrow I need to go on a shopping spree. It's just something I felt compelled to do. At least I'm doing it responsibly, with cash. I'm not taking my man's credit card and running off to the shops screaming, "CHARGE IT!"(They laugh).

We drove the rest of the way in silence, neither of us wanting to break the easy truce her little joke had created. I prayed I was not being paranoid, that the coincidence of her buying Kara's mirror and her abrupt change in personality were not indicative of yet another sinister curse at Collinwood. Perhaps she really was tired of scrimping and saving and was feeling that life and youth were passing her by. I never reached that point in my life. When Tate painted my portrait, I was convinced, in the depths of my soul, that I'd be young forever. The thought that middle age would come sooner than I expected had never crossed my mind. Thanks to the painting, it never did.

The brunch Maggie had lobbied for so passionately did not seem to be to her liking. She sampled a bit of everything but ate practically nothing. She just absentmindedly poked her fork at the various delicacies, only occasionally consuming a morsel.

Quentin-Something on your mind?

Maggie-No, what makes you ask that?

Quentin-You're so quiet, and you've hardly touched your food.

Maggie-(with mock levity) I'm just watching my girlish figure.

Quentin-Your figure is fine.  
Maggie-(explosively) Quentin, I'm just not happy with where my life is heading.

Quentin- Aren't you happy at Collinwood?

Maggie-(long pause) I was until…

Quentin- Until when?

Maggie- Nothing, let's drop it.

I did not argue and kept my concerns unspoken. I was more worried than I had let on. Maggie appeared to be worn and haggard. Her face seemed more careworn and lined, as if she was at least 5 years older. Abruptly, Maggie glumly announced that she wasn't in the mood to shop any longer. We finished our meal in silence and headed back to Collinwood. Maggie spent most of the drive gazing into the mirror occasionally inspecting a strand of hair.

The dearth of conversation gave my mind liberty to reminisce on old times.

Kara-(on the phone) Carter, I'm a bit confused about these shows you've booked for me. (Pause)-Well in the first place there are no new songs. (Pause)-I know that the last one didn't get much airplay, but isn't that part of the purpose of these shows, to expose audiences to new material? (Pause)-Tell them I refuse to do the oldies if they don't allow me to bring in the new material. Pause-I'm sure they're bluffing, Carter. (Pause)-All right then, tell them I will do it, but when the new material starts charting, we'll be charging a premium to play it. Make sure they know that (she slams the phone down)!

Kara-Can you believe the nerve?  
Quentin-They don't like the new songs?  
Kara-Oh Carter's losing his backbone in his old age. The new songs are slow starters, and he's giving up on them before they have time to mature and grow on the audience. My fans are out there, and they'll turn them into gold.

Quentin-I'm sure they will.

Kara-You're not exactly exuding confidence!

Quentin-Now what is that supposed to mean?

Kara-Exactly what I said; you don't seem to be optimistic!

A bump in the road jolted me back to the here and now. Maggie exited the car without a word and made her way into the house. Her attitude made it clear she wanted to be alone. I decided to return to the Parallel Time Room. I told myself I was hoping to find out what had happened to Barnabas, find out if he was alive and happy in that strange world. Deep down I knew I was really there to catch a glimpse of that other Maggie. I had brought a book to pass the time. The Parallel Time vigil can be tedious, composed of many hours peering into an empty room. Nearly one hundred pages later, I was about to give up when Maggie entered the room, anguish etched on her face. She turned and glared up at the world's incarnation of Angelique.

_Maggie-How can I ever live up to the standards you set? Will I ever fit in here? I don't dress right. I'm constantly saying things that inappropriate and upsetting (she bursts into tears)._

I was moved to pity for this twin of the woman I cared for so deeply. In her own way, she was as deeply troubled as my Maggie was. I wanted to pierce the veil that separated us and comfort her, but of course that was impossible. With a sigh, I left the room and its anxieties behind and decided to see if Maggie was feeling more sociable.

Quentin-Mirror, mirror in her hand who's the most beautiful woman in the land?

Maggie-OH! Quentin, you startled me!

Quentin-I'm sorry.  
Maggie-Oh it's not your fault, really. I was staring intently at myself. I found a grey hair!

Quentin-Now that's not such a big deal is it?  
Maggie-Well, then, Mr. Quentin Collins, how many do you have?  
Quentin-My scalp feels like a plucked chicken!

Maggie-Somehow I doubt that.

Quentin-Now Maggie, grey hairs are a part of life, unfortunately. And you've only found one. You are a young, very attractive woman, who found a single grey hair one day while gazing into a mirror. It's hardly a sign you're ready for the retirement home.

Maggie-Oh stop! Of course not. But I am beginning to wonder about the direction my life is taking.

Quentin-Aren't you happy here at Collinwood?

Maggie-I'm happy enough. David is a bright boy.

Quentin-And from all accounts, you're doing quite well with him.

Maggie-Quentin, he teaches himself. He doesn't need me as his teacher. I'm his disciplinarian. If he could find the drive to apply himself, he could educate himself. Remember, Vicki was a teacher. I'm a just high school graduate. I wouldn't be qualified to be paid to teach anyone outside of Collinsport.

Quentin-I think you're selling yourself short, Maggie. First of all, many children could teach themselves, if they were mature enough to do so. A major part of a teacher's job is motivating their pupils to learn. Second, David has taken to you, and that's no easy task. He's learning because you understand him and know when to be firm and when to be lenient. Why all these doubts all of a sudden?  
Maggie-Oh, regrets I suppose.

Quentin-Regrets about what?  
Maggie-When I was little, it was taken for granted that I'd go to college. I had this crazy idea I might make a good nurse.

Quentin-That doesn't sound so crazy to me. What happened?

Maggie-My mother died when I was young. Pop was never the same again. He always liked to drink, but after my mother passed on, he sank deeper and deeper into the bottle. I had to take on two full-time jobs. One was at the coffee shop; the other was at home taking care of him. When Joe came along, Joe Haskell, I've talked about him before, haven't I?

Quentin-Yes.

Maggie-We were engaged, and once again, I had my life all mapped out. I'd get married, have a family, put them through school, and then fawn on grandchildren. Then he had that breakdown. I visit him every once in a while, but it's so heartbreaking to watch him staring blankly at the walls. Once in a while, he recognizes me and warns me.

Quentin-About what?

Maggie-(laughs) About staying away from Collinwood! I certainly didn't tell him I'm living here now

Quentin-Well it seems to me that you still have plenty of time for a family with someone else, if that's what you want.

Maggie-Is that what you want? What are your plans for the future?

Quentin-Right now, I have none. Call me a wandering soul!

Maggie-Better be careful!

Quentin-Of what?  
Maggie-Of time marching on. You may decide to stop, but it won't. It'll keep going on and roll right over you.  
I left the room smiling at how ironic her advice was.

Maggie-(oblivious to Quentin's exit) Time just marches on and on and on…

Kara-How do I look?  
Quentin-You look fine.

Kara-Just fine?

Quentin-No, I'm sorry, not fine. You look enchantingly beautiful!

Kara-do you mean it?  
Quentin-Of course I do! Why do you ask? Did you change your hair? New dress?

Kara-No, silly! Don't I look at all different?

Quentin-Yes, yes you do! That necklace, I've never seen it before. It sets off your eyes.

Kara-(sulkily) Well the necklace is new, but that's not what I'm talking about.

Quentin-Well then, you are going to have to help me out my dear.

Kara-Come, look at me in the light!

Quentin-What am I supposed to see?

Kara-Don't you see any change? It's as plain as day to me!

Quentin-What change?!

Kara-(angrily) I'm looking younger!

Quentin-Younger? Well, now that you mention it…

Kara-Don't try to lie and save face, Quentin Collins! You didn't notice. You are the least observant person I know. I bought this fantastic anti-aging regimen. It consists of a crème for the wrinkles, some wonder-pills, and a strict diet. I've been taking it for a month now and I feel FANTASTIC. So much energy and look, even some of the wrinkles are gone!

We'd seen more of each other recently, and the relationship was sagging under the weight of her insecurities. Touring had come to a near standstill. She'd been asked to perform a few times in the last year, the set list again comprised strictly of oldies and standard cover tunes. She recorded a few more records, but they had failed to even make more than the tiniest ripple, appearing briefly at the bottom of the chart, before sinking into obscurity. She'd spent a few weeks in Vegas playing for a few nights at some of the casinos, especially to the older crowds.

Mostly she hung around New Orleans where she was still a hot item. She never had trouble getting gigs in the French Quarter where there were people who would generously tip for the opportunity to hear "I'm Searching for a Man with a Heart of Gold" for a birthday, anniversary, or just about any other occasion.

I was tempted to wander away again. Although we generally ended up back together again, we rarely were together for more than a few months at a time. Recently, she'd been obsessed with aging. Her desperation had led her to seek out a peddler in the Quarter who claimed to have, if not the secret to eternal youth, at least a way to substantially prolong it. The crème was nothing more than makeup she used to cover up a few of the lesser lines and crow's feet. The diet seemed healthy enough, but nothing about it suggested to me that it would help her retain her youth. The pills she'd been swallowing seemed to play havoc with her moods. One night, she'd be deliriously cheerful and upbeat, the next morning, moody and argumentative. I stuck around because during her upbeat periods, she was still charming and enchanting company. These spells were becoming less and less frequent. Even worse, our free and easy relationship had begun to morph into something confining and combative. The days when she'd bid farewell to me and blithely embark on long tours were gone. As much as I enjoyed the time with her, I also welcomed the separation. As her career crumbled, she reached out to me with greedy talons, digging them into my arm.

Any plan I may have had to break off our relationship was delayed the day I found her unconscious. Kara had taken a combination of sleeping pills and alcohol. Her manager, Carter, raced to the scene to attempt damage control and keep the incident out of the papers. It was ruled an accidental overdose and not a suicide attempt. The next day, flowers in hand, I visited her in the hospital.

Quentin-Well, how are you today?

Kara-Oh fine! I feel a little stupid. I had a few drinks and couldn't sleep, so I took a few pills.  
Quentin-Are you sure that's all it was?

Kara-Oh you're as bad as Carter! Of course it was. I'd never attempt anything like that as long as I have you in my life!

And there it was-that simple statement redefined our relationship over the next few months. At least once a week, I'd get a call from one of the clubs, usually in the wee hours of the morning. "Hey, you better pick up your girlfriend, she's causing a scene. I don't want to have to call the cops." So I'd race down to whatever dive she was in and take her home. On one occasion, she was particularly unpleasant.

Kara-Go 'way Quentin. Unless you want to join me for a drink!

Quentin-Don't you think you've had enough?

Kara-No, no, no, I don't think I've had enough. The night is still young- young and beautiful! Like I used to be!

Quentin-You're still beautiful Kara!

Kara-Oh am I? Well then, Mr. Quentin Collins, who incidentally still looks the same as the day I met him, read this!

Quentin-"Kara Devine gave a very satisfactory performance of her old numbers and some standards last night. Her signature tune, 'Searching for a Man with a Heart of Gold,' like her, has aged well. Slightly dated, yet charming, it's a relic of a bygone age. That's Kara Devine, a memento of time past." Now Kara, I don't think this is such a bad review.

Kara-It's HORRID! He called me old!

Quentin-Where does it say that?

Kara-Gimme that! Can't even read! Right here, "has aged well!" He called me OLD!

Quentin-Kara, the sad fact is…we all grow old. Time marches on!

Kara-Not for you! You haven't changed a bit since we first met!

Quentin-Come on, Kara, that's the liquor talking. Of course I've changed! It's just too dark in here for you to notice.

When I finally got her home and into bed, I snuck out and found a store with grey dye and discreetly painted a few streaks in my hair. In the morning she remarked, "Oh, I guess you have aged after all!"

Soon after breakfast the next morning, Mrs. Stoddard called. She'd forgotten to drop off some of David's old clothes and books for a fundraiser at church. She'd asked if Maggie would mind dropping them off before noon. She agreed graciously, but her manner changed when she hung up the phone.

Maggie-OH that woman! She can be SO forgetful at times!

I was tempted to point out that Maggie was a paid employee and that her duties had been phenomenally light since the family had gone away. This little errand could hardly mar the paid holiday she'd received. I held my tongue, suspecting that something more sinister was involved. I waited until she left and made my way to her room. The mirror was on the dressing table. I hated the mere thought of intruding into Maggie's private domain and destroying her property, but I was convinced that a malevolent force was influencing her. I vowed to make it up to her by purchasing something equally nice. I nudged the mirror off the table. It bounced and came to rest on the hard floor. I examined it closely. It was unmarred. I dashed it against the edge of the table. The wood bore the telltale mark of my abuse, but the mirror gazed mockingly back at me. Fury rose in me. I gripped it tightly and made my way to the cellar. There I found some of the former handyman's tools. "A hammer should do the trick!" It did not. Neither did the axe. I swung with it until my arms screamed out in agony for me to stop, but the wretched glass was pristine. Infuriated, I snatched it up and raced to Widows Hill hurling the offending object to the jagged rocks below. It flashed briefly on the rocks before the sea. I gazed at the tumultuous waves for some time, feeling relief wash over me. I felt almost completely certain the crisis was past. I returned to the house in good spirits. Maggie had already returned.

Maggie-Quentin, have you seen my mirror?

Quentin-No, Maggie, I haven't.

Maggie-Now that's strange! It can't have walked away.

Quentin-Where did you have it last?  
Maggie-I thought it was on my dressing table, but I've been so muddled lately, I suppose it could be anywhere!

OH THERE IT IS!  
Quentin-Where?  
Maggie-On the sofa in the Drawing Room! Now how did you get in here?

How indeed? Whatever malevolent force was emanating from that cursed object, it was powerful enough to transport itself from a watery grave back to its owner in mere minutes.

Suddenly it hit me. I decided to do what I should have done in the first place; call Professor Stokes. He answered immediately, and I informed him about my dilemma. "Hmmm, it sounds like cursed object, one that's possessed by the soul of its former owner." He asked me a few more questions and then suggested that I resort to the rite of exorcism. "I have some books on the subject, if you'd like to borrow them." I thanked him and told him I'd be right over to pick them up.

After returning, books in hand, I fretted about how I was going to obtain the mirror. I was not relishing the thought of having to creep around her room like a burglar to obtain it. As it turned out, she made the task all too easy. I was reading the book Stokes had lent me when I was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. I raced downstairs to find Maggie drunk staring blankly at the remains of the brandy decanter.

Maggie-I don't even want to think about how much that must cost!

Quentin-Maggie, what are you doing?  
Maggie-What does it look like I'm doing? I'm celebrating!

Quentin-Celebrating? What on earth do you have to celebrate about now?  
Maggie-I am celebrating my liberation from the Collins family!

Quentin-Are you planning to leave?  
Maggie-No, they're planning to fire me!

Quentin-Now where did you get that idea?  
Maggie-It's like this. Roger is taking David and the family to see that school. Elizabeth wouldn't be going if she weren't half sold on the idea. So that means in all likelihood, Roger Collins will have his way, and David will be shipped off to boarding school in the fall! So where does that leave Maggie Evans?

Quentin-I'm sure they'll find another position for you.

Maggie-As what, a companion to Mrs. Stoddard? Maybe in the old days, when she was a recluse, maybe then I'd have been needed. If I were given that job now, it would be charity. Poor orphaned Maggie Evans, whose father was driven to drink by…

Quentin-By what?  
Maggie-By one of YOUR family's scandals!

Quentin-Now what is that supposed to mean?  
Maggie-Ask Roger about the accident some time.

Quentin-What accident? Maggie you're not making sense.

Maggie-Never mind. Let's just say there was an accident, someone was killed, and Roger Collins bought some paintings from my father. He paid a handsome sum, except he wasn't paying for the art, he was paying for silence.

Quentin-Are you saying that Roger killed a man?  
Maggie-I'm not saying anything. I just want another drink!

Quentin-I think you've had enough!

Maggie-Hah! That's a laugh, coming from Mr. Quentin Collins, a man who consumes more than half the brandy sold in Collinsport!  
Quentin-Yes, but when was the last time you saw me out of control? Now come with me, I'm taking you to bed.

Maggie-I'm having another drink!

Quentin-You are coming to bed, young lady. Do I have to carry you?

Maggie-You wouldn't dare!

Quentin-Try me!

Maggie-(she sounds like the old Maggie for a moment) Quentin, what's happening to me?  
Quentin-I don't know Maggie. Please don't fight me. Let me take you up to bed.

She nodded and I followed her upstairs. I lingered outside her doorway and waited for the telltale signs that she was asleep. I did not have to wait long. She was obviously in a deep, alcohol-induced slumber. I crept into her room and pilfered the mirror.

I brought it into the Drawing Room and laid it on the desk. I grasped the stick I was to use as a divining rod and recited the incantation. "I abjure thee, contemptuous and evil spirit, by the judge of the quick and the dead, by the maker of all things, by Him who has power to put thee in Hell, depart in haste from the confines of this house. Thou restless and unquiet shade, creature of the netherworld pit, where the fire is never quenched, return to thy winding sheets, and set the living free, in the name of the Lord. Alien spirit, defiler of innocence, persecutor of virtue, in the name of the Lord, cast thyself back to the outer darkness, from whence thee came." Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing a window inward. A sudden bolt of lightning punctuated by a simultaneous barrage of thunder illuminated the room.

The doors to the drawing room were flung open. Maggie stood there a moment, her expression blank, her face pale. Then she cried out in agony and crumpled to the floor, face down. I ran to her. "Maggie! Maggie!" I knelt beside her as she lifted her head to face me. "Dear Lord!" She had aged about twenty years. Although still beautiful, streaks of grey peppered her hair. Crow's feet surrounded her eyes as they narrowed to regard me with interest.

Maggie-Quentin, is that you?

Quentin-Maggie, it's me. Now, don't panic, but...

Maggie-Dear, dear Quentin. I'm not Maggie! I'm Kara!

Quentin-Kara?! But how is that possible?  
Maggie-Do you remember my song "Omnia Vincit Amor, Love Conquers All?" Well, hate is just as powerful and the desire for revenge can transcend death! You are invulnerable, beyond my reach, directly. But I can still make you pay! Tell me, Quentin. What do you see?

Quentin- Dear Lord! Maggie! She's aging before my eyes, wrinkles and creases forming! Her hair is totally grey!

Maggie (old woman voice) Yes, Quentin, watch your love die! She will die as alone and discarded as I did. Do you remember our last meeting?

Kara-Quentin, where were you?

Quentin-I went out for some air! Kara, stop stifling me!

Kara-You were gone for hours! Who is it, Quentin? Some bimbo at the Tick Tock Lounge?  
Quentin-Oh for God's sake, Kara, are we going to go into this again?  
Kara-Tell me I'm wrong; tell me there's no one else!

Quentin-There isn't!

Kara-Quentin, I'm not a fool. I see myself in the mirror, aging every day. My hair, my eyes, my skin. I try to cover it, but in the end it's like trying to stave off the ocean with a sand shovel and pail.

Quentin-You're still a very beautiful woman, Kara.

Kara-Oh yes, for a woman of my years. That's the part you left out. I age every day and you never do!

Quentin-(hesitates) I'm aging Kara. Everyone ages!  
Kara-Don't lie to me! I saw you the other dyeing your hair. I thought wonderful! At last he's showing some sign of decline. When you left, I noticed the bottle was GREY!

Quentin-Listen to me, Kara, I can explain.

Kara-No, you can't explain any more than you can tell me that you weren't out chasing some skirt just now.

Quentin-Honestly, Kara, I went out for a drink, nothing more!

Kara-Why not ask me along? Did you think maybe I might want one as well?  
Quentin-(anger rising) I went alone because you are stifling me with your neediness and insecurity! That's what's driving me away, not your years!

Kara-Admit it then, you are planning to leave me!

Quentin-It's a definite possibility, Kara, if you can't get over these paranoid fears!

Kara-Oh paranoid am I? Who is Amanda Harris?

Quentin-(stunned) Someone I knew a very long time ago….

Kara-So long ago you've been making inquiries about her?  
Quentin-Kara, have you had me followed?

Kara-Oh I've had people keeping an eye on you for a long time. Sometimes you elude them, like tonight. I called the person tailing you, and he told me he'd lost you in a crowd.

Quentin-I don't like being spied upon and I like being betrayed even less! I'm leaving, Kara. This is too insane for me to deal with.

Kara-No, Quentin. This gun says you are going to stay right here.

Quentin-Kara, this is crazy, put that down!

Kara-You just implied I was loony, Quentin! Maybe I'm out to prove you right. If you and I have no future, then neither do you!

Quentin-Kara, NO! (We hear a gunshot)

Kara-Lie there and die, Quentin. When your spirit has fled this mortal coil, I'll lie next to you and put a shot through my heart, and then we shall be lovers for all eternity.

Quentin-I'm sorry to disappoint you!

Kara-What! You..you… Should have tried to play possum, Quentin. This next one will do the trick! (another gunshot and another and another).

Quentin- (in agony) It's pointless, Kara. You can't kill me. Give me the gun.  
Kara-I avoided your head to preserve your face! You forced this! (She fires again). No! Stay away from me! (She turns the gun on herself)

Quentin-Dear God, Kara! Hang on, I'll get help.

Kara-Damn you, Quentin! Nothing can save me now, and it's better that way.

Quentin-Don't talk like that. I'll be back with an ambulance! (We hear the door slam)

Kara-(narrating in the present) You left before the final act! I was dying, gasping out my last breaths when I heard a voice calling me.  
Diablos-Kara!

Kara-What? Who?

Diablos-Kara, would you like a second chance for vengeance?

Kara-Too late…dying.

Diablos-Yes, I cannot restore your life force, but I can give you the means for vengeance.

Kara-Where are you?  
Diablos-Here, in the mirror. (We hear her dragging herself to the mirror) Quentin is an ageless thorn in my side. As long as this mirror exists in this universe, your essence will be tied to it. It will be indestructible and will follow Quentin. Its curse will plague all those whom he loves!

Kara-What do you want in return?  
Diablos-In return?

Kara-Your price?

Diablos-Ah such a small thing. I almost hesitate to ask.  
Kara-My soul?  
Diablos-Yes, that is the usual price for such things.

Kara-Then you are foolish. He's ageless and my spirit will be tied to his. You'll never possess it.

Diablos-Perhaps, I feel pity for you and make the bargain only to save face. Pick up the mirror; your blood on the handle will seal the contract! Quickly, I can only stave off death for a few more moments!

Kara-I see such ugliness! (We hear her last moments...)

Maggie (old woman voice) And so my mirror found you. You tried all you could to destroy it, and it was all for naught. Maggie, your love, will die old and discarded. Then my curse will follow you to the next woman you love.

Quentin-It's tied to the women I love?

Maggie-Yes. You ALMOST found a loophole with Amanda. Her bargain with death kept her beyond my reach, but in the end, the instrument of her salvation also doomed her.

Quentin-There's something wrong here. This brand…

Maggie-What's wrong is, you are about to lose the woman you love. The way I lost you.

Quentin-You're wrong.  
Maggie (laughs mockingly but with a hint of insecurity) She's dying before your eyes.

Quentin-I'm not in love with Maggie!

Maggie-LIAR!

Quentin-I love her, yes, but being in love is different.

Maggie-I've seen you together! It's love!

Quentin-It's an illusion. I've been too blinded by the spell to recognize this brand. It's the product of a potion! It's a cheat, a LIE! Maggie, fight her; you are not in love with me!

Maggie-She DOES LOVE YOU! She's aging before your eyes! That's proof she loves you!

Quentin-Her belief in that love gives your curse power! Maggie, FIGHT HER!

Maggie-Quentin…NO! SHE CANNOT FIGHT ME

Quentin-YES! SHE IS FIGHTING YOU! She's already getting younger. The wrinkles are fading, the hair returning to brown. Maggie, keep it up! Force her out of your body! You are not in love with me. It was a spell! Remember how conflicted you felt, torn between Barnabas and me! Kara, she's only middle aged now.

Maggie-NO! I WILL NOT GO! Yes, you must go; I do not welcome you here! (She collapses)

Kara-You may have forced her from my body, but my curse is still in effect! You will either live a life bereft of love or watch those dearest to you die horribly. The mirror cannot be destroyed!

Quentin-Yes, about that. There it is. I think I'll hold on to it. Can't take it from me? Poor insubstantial spirit!

Kara-You may have it for all the good it will do you! I don't need to be in possession of it for it to be potent. Try to dispose of it in any way you please. Hurl it from Widow's Hill, drop it into a volcano. It will return like a boomerang.

Quentin-Follow me. I have the perfect place for it. (sounds of them making their way to the East Wing) I want to introduce you to a wondrous room. (We hear the sound of the mirror being thrown into it)

Kara-Do you really think an empty room will shield you from its power? Your immortality must have made you suffer from delusions!

Quentin-Your curse says that nothing in the universe can destroy this mirror. How much power will it have if it is cut off from this dimension?  
Kara-Whatever do you mean?

Quentin-Be patient and you will see.

Kara-The room….it's changing….

Quentin-Yes, your mirror is now in the world of Parallel Time. How much power are you drawing from it?

Kara-NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I'm fading away! (We hear hellish sounds) NO, PLEASE, KEEP AWAY FROM ME!

Diablos-It is time to pay your debt, Kara; come along!

Kara-NO, PLEASE, NOOOOOOOO!

I turned away, not wanting to see her being dragged off to fulfill her bargain with the Dark Lord. I sprinted down the corridors to where I'd left Maggie.  
Maggie-Quentin…

Quentin-You're going to be all right Maggie.

After I'd taken Maggie to her room, I went to the Old House to have a "chat" with Angelique. She was packing, planning to move to a little cottage some distance away from town. She told me she was tired of fighting and wished to live out the rest of her days away from people. The temptation to use her powers could be overwhelming. We discussed the love potion and her propensity for meddling in other people's lives. But that's another story. Suffice it to say, she removed the spell and agreed to steer clear of Maggie and me. I made it clear I intended to hold her to that promise. I also reminded her that I would take a dim view of her breaking her word. I've learned a thing or two about the occult in my not so inconsiderable time on this Earth. She'd find me a formidable enemy. We parted friends, even if I had both eyes open.

Maggie was in the Drawing Room when I returned. She wore that telltale frown that indicated she'd been doing some very serious thinking.  
Quentin-Penny for your thoughts.

Maggie-That expression is so old, it should be up to at least a quarter by now. Inflation, you know.

Quentin-Come on, Maggie, just tell me.  
Maggie-It's funny, all of a sudden I'm not so certain about...things…

Quentin-Do you mean about us?  
Maggie-Yes. It's like this wave of chilly water rolled in, giving me very cold feet. I hope this is not terribly disappointing for you, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I need to find out who Maggie Evans is and what she wants from life before I can give myself to another person.  
Quentin-I understand.

Maggie-That's all?  
Quentin-What more do you want to hear?  
Maggie-I want you to tell me what was holding you back from me. It wasn't all one-sided. You are carrying around a terrible burden.  
Quentin-Maggie, I...

Maggie-No, it's all right, Quentin. You're not ready to share it yet. But when you are, I'll be here.

Quentin-Thank you, Maggie (he kisses her and walks away).

Maggie-(Whispers) when you are ready to trust me.


End file.
